


That was 5 seconds, and this is this

by Keenir



Category: Riddick (2013)
Genre: Coda, Drabble and a Half, Gen, movie coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahl thinks of words and prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was 5 seconds, and this is this

_Straddle._ A word rich enough in implication and implicitness. And he never naysay'd our responses and said we were wrong or mistaken.

He just meant the other meaning of the word. _Straddle._

'A gentlemens' agreement' Johns said, and maybe that's how they both think: everything's a gentlemen's agreement until somebody tries to kill you, and then it's your call if you keep the agreement or slice him open.

And where I was concerned, hauling his ass up the rope and off that mountain, he kept to his side of the agreement - just the meaning of _straddle_ he'd meant and not what we'd thought.

Riddick. The once Lord Marshall. The roamer of wildernesses. And now the oracle-prophet.

We'll see Riddick again. That's my prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> Or as they said on White Collar..."I never said I stole it. Everybody assumed I did, and I just never corrected them."  
> :)


End file.
